What Do I Do?
by AnimeFreakKatie
Summary: UPDATED! It has been eight years since Chihiro left Aburaya and Haku still hasn’t come for her. She is now 18 years old. Lately, she has been getting dreams that tell her that Haku is in big trouble. Not knowing what to do, she heads back to Aburaya. H
1. Nightmares

**Disclaimer**: Spirited Away does not belong to me….. Wait let me go check……. Nope it still doesn't belong to me…….

**Summary**: It has been eight years since Chihiro left Aburaya and Haku still hasn't come for her. She is now 18 years old. Lately, she has been getting dreams that tell her that Haku is in big trouble. Not knowing what to do, she heads back to Aburaya…. (Haku/Chihiro)

Key:

'_Thoughts_'

"Speaking"

_Dream_

Chapter One: Nightmares

Today is another usual Saturday night at the Akaibaya. We see a girl finishing cleaning up a counter at her part time job. She wipes her head with her sleeve and walks over to a stool and sits down.

"sigh, Look what time it is. It's already 9:00 and I still got a lot of homework to do." Chihiro says, exhausted. She stands back up and picks up her stuff and starts leaving the bar. She walks down the sidewalk alone until she hears a sound in the bushes. She turns around to face the source of the sound. She sees a squirrel run out. She sighs in relief and keeps on walking.

When she gets to her house, she unlocks the door and walks in. She takes off her shoes and coat and heads for her room. Once she is in her room she drops on her bed. '_oh, I wish I could go to sleep right now but I still have a lot of homework to do_'

With that she gets back up and grabs her school bag. She sits down at her desk and take out her homework.

One Hour Later…..

Chihiro has fallen asleep while doing the last problem on her math homework.

Beginning of Dream

_Now we see_ _Chihiro laying in a grassy field, star gazing. Chihiro hears someone walking over to her. She sits up and turns to the person. It's Haku. Chihiro jumps to feet, her expression full of happiness of finally being able to see Haku again. She starts walking to him but stops when she sees the expression on his face. He looks sad. "Haku what's wrong? You are happy to see me aren't you? Why do you look so sad?" Chihiro continues walking to him, but when she was almost to him he disappeared._

_The scene around them faded away and changed to a scene that looks to be in front of the door of Yubaba's office. Chihiro hears voices on the other side, so she puts her ear to the door. When she did that she went right throw the door and landed with a thump. No one seemed to have notice since she heard the voices keep on talking._

_She looks up and sees that the voices were actually Haku and Yubaba. _

"_Why do you hold me back, I have finished off my contract, did I not?" Haku stated_

"_Yes but I can't let you leave." Yubaba says._

"_And why not?" Haku asks agitated that Yubaba is not letting him leave._

"_You simply make everything around here easier for me and it would be awful for me if you were to leave" Yubaba says calmly._

"_You can't make me stay here! You have no ties to me to make me do so!" Haku shouts_

"_aahh, but I do Haku. You wouldn't want that darling Chihiro of yours hurt would you?"_

_Chihiro jumps up and shouts "hey, what are you guys talking about, I'm right here. Haku! You see me don't you" but all is at loss, they keep talking as if she isn't even there. (A/N _Which is to them, she really isn't.)

"_You wouldn't!"_

"_Care to find out"_

"………" _Haku was angry, REALLY angry. Who did Yubaba think she was, when he finally gained his freedom thinking he would finally meet Chihiro again, she had to threaten her life to make him stay._

"_Good seems you agree, now if you try to leave I will kill both you and Chihiro" Yubaba says grimly._

_Haku just bows and walks out the room._

_By now Chihiro is screaming out his name. "Haku! Haku! Where are you going? Don't listen t her , I need you! I miss you!" But Haku keeps on walking away until he's out of sight._

_Chihiro drops to the ground and breaks down crying. Everything around starts going black until she can see nothing._

_End of Dream_

_Chihiro jumps up and ends up falling off her chair._

_She doesn't even bother getting up she just starts crying again "Haku. Haku. Oh no oh no, will I ever get to see you again?"_

"_He's in trouble! He's being forced to stay there! For my sake even! Oh Haku! I Love You! I want to see you! WHAT DO I DO!_

_TBC (Hopefully)_

_Well that's for our first Chapter. I know it's really bad but it is my first fanfic that I EVER wrote. I Hope it's not too short. If you like this it might be awhile till I update since I'm still thinking of a storyline to go with this._

_Anyways PLEASE REVIEW! THIS IS MY FIRST FANFIC! TELL ME WHAT YOU THINK PLEASE!_


	2. Back To Aburaya

**Disclaimer**: Spirited Away does not belong to me….. Wait let me go check……. Nope it still doesn't belong to me…….

**Summary**: It has been eight years since Chihiro left Aburaya and Haku still hasn't come for her. She is now 18 years old. Lately, she has been getting dreams that tell her that Haku is in big trouble. Not knowing what to do, she heads back to Aburaya…. (Haku/Chihiro)

Key:

'_Thoughts_'

"Speaking"

_Dream_

Chapter Two: Back to Aburaya

Chihiro is frantic. She really doesn't know what to do. '_What do I do? What do I do?' thought Chihiro. _See what did I tell you?.

Finally realizing she was panicking she started to calm down. '_Oh, This is the third time I had this dream it must mean something. I just wonder if Haku is okay. Oh, I want to know if this is really happening or is it just a crazy dream. But it seemed so real' _She thought

Chihiro decided that the only way to find out is to go to Aburaya. She already knows that her parents are out on vacation for a few months which left her in charge of the house while they were gone. Since she was the only one there she figured her parents wouldn't even know she was gone.

So with that decided she got up and walked over to her dresser and picked out a shirt and a pair of jeans. She went into the bathroom and got dressed. After that she went downstairs and had a really quick breakfast.

She grabbed the notepad and scribbled down some words, just incase someone noticed she was missing. And she left out the door

The note said

_To whoever may be reading this,_

_If you have noticed I am gone, do not worry, I will be fine._

_I will not guarantee I'll be back but I love you all and goodbye._

_Chihiro_

* * *

Chihiro kept on walking until she finally made it. She was now in front of an o' so familiar entrance of the so called 'amusement park'

Chihiro stood there, contemplating whether she should go in or whether she should go back home and brush it off as nothing. '_Oh what should I do? Is Haku really being forced to stay there, or isn't he? If he isn't why is it taking him so long to come see me. Did he forget about me?' _Chihiro shuddered at the thought. '_I just got to know"_

And then it was decided. She walked right throw that tunnel without a second thought.

When she got through, she looked around. Everything seemed to be the same. Only one way to find out. She look forward and kept on walking. She crossed the rocks that is a small stream, for now. Later it will be flooded into a large, blue, ocean.

Chihiro kept on walking until she was at the bridge to the bathhouse. It was still day so none of the spirits were about yet. She decided to head for Kamaji's before everyone started to come out.

When she got to the steps, she looked down _'Gulp, heh, heh, the last time I went down these steps I almost broke my nose slamming into that wall' _This time though, Chihiro went down them extra carefully.

Once she got to the bottom she walked to the boiler room's door. She opened it and looked inside. Seeing no one she walked in.

She walked to were Kamaji usually wasbut surprisingly he was not there.

She took this time to look around. She remembered that this was the place where she saved Haku's life and got Zeniba's gold seal.

While she was remembering the past, someone walked up behind her. She turned around quickly.

"Who are you?" the person said

"Oh, Kamaji, It's me. Sen."

TBC

* * *

Oh Yeah! Second Chapter! Cliffhanger! Oh I always wanted to make a cliff hanger to get back at everyone else who did that too. So Ha, How didya like them bananas!

Anyways I know this is really short but it's better that the chapter is shorter than waiting a whole year for the next update right?

Anyways PLEASE REVIEW! THIS IS MY FIRST FANFIC EVA!


	3. Meeting Old Friends

**Disclaimer**: Spirited Away does not belong to me….. Wait let me go check……. Nope it still doesn't belong to me…….

**Summary**: It has been eight years since Chihiro left Aburaya and Haku still hasn't come for her. She is now 18 years old. Lately, she has been getting dreams that tell her that Haku is in big trouble. Not knowing what to do, she heads back to Aburaya…. (Haku/Chihiro)

Key:

'_Thoughts_'

"Speaking"

_Dream_

Chapter Three: Meeting Old Friends

Kamaji looks shocked. "Sen? That can't be you can it?" Kamaji says, staring at her unbelievingly.

"Yes, it's me Kamaji" Chihiro says, smiling.

Kamaji pulls her into a big hug. "Sen! It's so good to see you again! Rin! Come here! quick!"

We hear foots steps coming and a sliding door open roughly. "Whaaaaat! I'm busy you kno….. gasp S-Sen? Is that you?" Rin stutters.

Chihiro runs to her and gives her a hug too. " Sen? Oh! Sen! What are you doing here? Aren't you suppose to be back in your world?" Rin asks still shocked to see Sen back in Aburaya.

" I am, but I had this weird dream that told me to came back." Chihiro says

" Dream? What kind of dream?"

"well…. I had this dream, It was about Haku"

"Haku?" Chihiro nodded.

"It showed me Haku and Yubaba talking. They were talking about Haku's contract. He said he finished it off but Yubaba wouldn't let him leave"

"Ohh, so that's why Haku was in such a bad mood lately. He barley talks to anyone anymore" Rin stated, starting to understand.

"Yes, Yubaba must of threatened Haku of something to of made him stay here" Kamaji added.

Chihiro nodded again. "Yubaba said that she wanted him to keep working for her, and that if he were to leave, she said she would kill not only him, but me as well."

Rin just stands there staring. Kamaji says "That Yubaba, threatening your life so she can keep her little slave dragon." Kamaji shakes his head out of the misfortune.

"That's why I came here, I wanted to know why Haku is not coming to see me. And since he is not allowed to come to my world, I thought I would come visit him here" Chihiro says.

"Well you know you being here is dangerous. What if Yubaba finds out you are here?" Kamaji asks

"Well I won't let her find out" Kamaji looks at her unsurely.

Rin chips in. "It's okay Kamaji, I'll look after Sen. Everyone around here misses Sen so I'm sure they won't tell Yubaba that she's here if they find out."

"well then…. I guess it's okay. Just don't let Yubaba know you are here, okay?" Chihiro nodded.

"Well okay, come on Sen, we got to sneak you in to our room" Chihiro agreed and followed Lin.

* * *

Once they got there Rin pulled Chihiro in the room "Oh Sen! I'm sooo happy you're here! How have you been in these last years? And boy have you grown!" 

Chihiro blushes. "Yeah, well, I'm 18 now and I've been working at a bar called the Akaibaya."

"Oh is that so? Well who cares about that now? Anyways they are going to be starting up and lighting the lamps soon so I'll have to go start working again you'll have to stay here till then"

"But what about Haku? Can't I go look for him?" Chihiro asks

"You are more likely to get caught if you do and besides it is pretty hard to find him. It's better to stay and wait" Says Rin.

Chihiro frowns "Well, I'm going to search for him anyway. don't worry, I promise I won't get caught" Chihiro says pleading.

"Well, I guess it's okay, just don't get caught" Chihiro nodded.

Rin eyed her then left the room.

Once Rin was gone Chihiro looked around '_Yep, barely anything has changed. now where am I suppose to find Haku?"_

She starts looking around the building, making sure no one sees her. She looked almost everywhere she could but couldn't find him anywhere. She went all the way back to the room she was in.

She gave up looking for him for today and went outside. She sat down on the balcony and looked down in the water. Seeing nothing she looked up.

She saw a strip of white flying through the sky.

'_Gasp…Is that Haku?'_

* * *

Ha Ha! Another cliffhanger! Those bananas must be tasting good now huh? 

Anyways another short chapter but frankly I don't care. It didn't take me long to update now did it?

Anyways REVIEW PLEASE! THIS IS MY FIRST FANFIC EVA!


	4. Reunion

**Disclaimer**: Spirited Away does not belong to me….. Wait let me go check……. Nope it still doesn't belong to me…….

**Summary**: It has been eight years since Chihiro left Aburaya and Haku still hasn't come for her. She is now 18 years old. Lately, she has been getting dreams that tell her that Haku is in big trouble. Not knowing what to do, she heads back to Aburaya…. (Haku/Chihiro)

Key:

'_Thoughts_'

"Speaking"

_Dream_

Chapter Four: Reunion

'_Gasp…Is that Haku?'_

Chihiro squints her eyes '_It is Haku! But where is he going?' _Her eyes follow the dragon until he lands in a far off field.

'_Oh, I got to hurry and get to him before I lose track of him'_ Chihiro got up and started finding her way outside.

Once she was out the building she ran to where she last saw Haku. She looked and looked but it seems that he left again. '_Oh no, I missed him. Where am I suppose to find him now?' _Chihiro dropped her head and started walking back again. She walked to the bridge and stopped when she saw Haku crossing the bridge with all the guests.

From here she now can see him clearly. He still has his hair cut the same and he wears the same type of clothes. But he has grow taller and has more muscular arms.

She watched him as he got in through the other side and walked in. She knew by now that it was useless to follow him seeing all the other people around. So she decided to go back to the room and wait for him.

* * *

Later 

That's where Rin found her. Sleeping on the balcony like she feel asleep looking at the sky like she was waiting to see something happen.

Rin smiled and pulled Chihiro back into the room and put her in a futon. "Boy I didn't think Sen liked that stinking Haku that much that she would go around doing anything to find him even when she would go all the way to exhausting herself out"

Rin just smiled again, turned the lights off and got ready for bed herself.

* * *

Chihiro woke up with light shining in her eyes. She jumped up '_Where am-Oh, that's I am back in Aburaya. I got to get up get up and look for Haku before everyone starts waking up'_

Chihiro got up and made for the, incidentally she tripped and feel face first on the floor. The thing she tripped over, was Rin.

"Hey! Would you watch were going clumsy!" Rin shouted, cranky because she just woke up.

"oh, sorry Rin" Chihiro said in a hurry and started to run out the room. "Hey" Rin shouted after her, "Where is she going?" she muttered to herself. But she knew exactly where she was going, going to look for that dumb Haku again.

Chihiro kept on running that she didn't even look where she was going. She suddenly slammed into something soft but firm.

"Oh, I'm sooo, sooo, sorry, I wasn't watching…" She stopped in mid sentence when she looked up. Jade eyes staring back at her. '_oh my gawd, It's Haku!'_

"It's okay miss, it was partially my fault too" He said, still not realizing that the person in in front of him was Chihiro.

Chihiro, suddenly realized that she was still leaning against Haku's chest, quickly backed off. He started walking on again until "Wait.." Chihirosqueaked out.

Haku stopped and turned around waiting for her to continue.

Chihiro didn't know what to say. I bet you wouldn't either if you haven't seen the person you lovein eight years then, bam, there he is in front of you.

Chihiro noticed he was getting impatient so she knew she had to say something. "…Um Haku.. It's m-uh I mean, don't you recognize me?" Chihiro said. Haku just stared at her. Confused at first then realization dawned on him.

He just froze there eyes wide. Then he asked "Ch-Chihiro?" She nodded smiling like crazy. "W-What are you doing here?" He asked.

"Well, for some reason….Well, let's just say I just had to come see you" She said still smiling.

Haku just couldn't hold it in anymore. He ran to her and hugged her like crazy. "Chihiro, I'm so glad you came! I thought I'd never see you again, I…" He Stopped, "I…. I'm sorry I wasn't able to visit you in your world" he said

Chihiro just couldn't stop smiling. "It's okay Haku, I know why you couldn't come."

"You do?" Haku ask, a questionable expression on his face.

"Well, I think I do, You see, for some reason, I had a dream about you and Yubaba. You guys were talking about your contract being finish but Yubaba wouldn't let you go. That's the reason right?"

Haku nodded. "But what made you have that dream?" Chihiro shakes her head " I don't know but I'm glad thatI did so I would be able to be here with you!" She said.

Haku smiled "I'm glad too" He said while caressing her cheek. Chihiro started to blush, she looked up in his eyes and saw that he was staring deeply back at her. Then...

TBC

* * *

Ha Ha! I'm so loving these cliffhangers! Now I know why everyone else does it. It makes you feel so…. So Mighty! Like what I say goes around here! 

Anyways This is another short chapter but I think all of my chapters are going to be around this size but I'm going to try to update everyday! Let's just hope that I don't get writer's block! And I want to thank all of my readers for reading. I am so happy that I got all the reviews that I have so far. I still would love to get more reviews! If you already reviewed me before. Review me again and tell me what you think about this chapter, if you please.

And if you don't know…. THIS IS MY FIRST FANFIC EVA! PLEASE REVIEW AND TELL ME WHAT YOU THINK!


	5. Realization

**Disclaimer**: Spirited Away does not belong to me….. Wait let me go check……. Nope it still doesn't belong to me…….

**Summary**: It has been eight years since Chihiro left Aburaya and Haku still hasn't come for her. She is now 18 years old. Lately, she has been getting dreams that tell her that Haku is in big trouble. Not knowing what to do, she heads back to Aburaya…. (Haku/Chihiro)

Key:

'_Thoughts_'

"Speaking"

_Dream_

Chapter Five: Realization

_Haku nodded. "But what made you have that dream?" Chihiro shakes her head " I don't know but I'm glad that it did so I would be able to be here with you!" She said._

_Haku smiled "I'm glad too" He said while caressing her cheek. Chihiro started to blush, she looked up in his eyes and saw that he was staring deeply back at her. Then..._

"Master Haku! Master Haku! Where are you?" Said one of the worker spirits on the other side of the wall.

Haku looked up and whispered to Chihiro " I got to go, go back to your room and meet me by the bridge at noon." Chihiro nodded and Haku walked off and went threw the door.

Chihiro got up. '_Hmm. Noon? Noon isn't until a couple of hours. Oh I know, I could go talk to Kamaji about getting Haku let go' _She thought and headed for Kamaji's

* * *

Where Haku is:

Haku was called to be seen by Yubaba. Right now Haku is entering Yubaba's office.

"You called?" Haku asked.

"Yes, I need you to do another errand for me Haku." Yubaba stated. Haku just looked at her waiting for her to tell him what the errand is.

"Now Haku, I need you to listen carefully, this an important mission I'm putting you on." Said Yubaba. Haku nodded for her to continue.

Yubaba smirked. "Haku... I know Sen is here."

* * *

Where Chihiro is:

Chihiro is going to Kamaji's since it's still early morning and it isn't noon for a couple of hours. She walks through the sliding door that Rin usually uses when she gives Kamaji his meals. She sees that Kamaji is already awake and is eating his breakfast that Rin must of gave him earlier.

"Good morning Kamaji." Chihiro says. Kamaji turns around and looks at Chihiro. "Oh, Sen, Good morning, what are you doing up this early?" Kamaji asks.

"Well, I wanted to talk to you about something." Chihiro says

"Oh? What about?" Kamaji asks.

"Well…. Remember wheat I told you about the dream I had?" Chihiro asks. Kamaji nodded. "Well it's true." Chihiro said.

"How do you know for sure?" Kamaji asks.

"I talked to Haku and he said that, that's what happened." Chihiro said

"Oh, so you finally found Haku. But how did you get that dream? Intuition maybe?" Kamaji asks.

Chihiro shrugs. "I don't know, neither did Haku. But since it is true how am I suppose to help free Haku?" Chihiro asks pleading for an answer.

"Hmmmm… Well I really don't know since Haku is not bound by contract but is bound by the threat Yubaba made about killing you." said Kamaji.

"But there's got to be someway to convince Yubaba to let him go." Chihiro says.

"I don't think it'll be that easy seeing she is a powerful witch, and since Haku is of much use to her I don't think she'll let him go just like that." Kamaji says.

"Oh, well,… I know! Maybe I can ask Granny if she can help!" Chihiro says like it's a brilliant idea.

"Granny? Who's Granny?" Kamaji asks, confused.

"Oh that's right, you don't. Um well, Zeniba told me to call her Granny from now on." Chihiro says.

"Zeniba! Oh, well she's also a powerful witch, her power almost rivals her sister's. If you talk to Zeniba, I'm sure she can find something to help you and Haku." Kamaji says.

"Oh, thank you Kamaji. I'm sorry but I got to go now, I'm suppose to meet Haku by the bridge in about an hour." Chihiro says bowing and starts to leave.

"Sen." Kamaji calls after her. She turns around. Kamaji puts a thumbs up "Good Luck" Says Kamaji.

Chihiro smiles and leaves the room.

* * *

Back to Haku:

Haku tries to put on a straight face. Yubaba starts laughing. "You didn't think I knew did you." Haku just keeps on staring at her.

"Well Haku, I'm sure she told you about a little dream she had, didn't she?" Yubaba said. Still Haku didn't respond.

"Well I'm the one who made her have that dream. That's right, by having her have that dream I knew she would come her to see you." Yubaba says, her face full of mischief ness.

"Haku, I want you to…..

TBC

* * *

Well I know what you're thinking 'oh no not another cliffhanger' right? Well this time I only did it because I'm still not sure what I'm going to make Haku do and I don't feel like making it up right now. Ooo.. I'm so evil.

Anyways I need all of your guy's support so please review because….

THIS IS MY FIRST FANFIC EVA! REVIEW PLEASE!


	6. Devastation and First Kiss

**Disclaimer**: Spirited Away does not belong to me….. Wait let me go check……. Nope it still doesn't belong to me…….

**Summary**: It has been eight years since Chihiro left Aburaya and Haku still hasn't come for her. She is now 18 years old. Lately, she has been getting dreams that tell her that Haku is in big trouble. Not knowing what to do, she heads back to Aburaya…. (Haku/Chihiro)

Key:

'_Thoughts_'

"Speaking"

_Dream_

Chapter Six: Devastation and First Kiss

In The Last Chapter:

_Haku tries to put on a straight face. Yubaba starts laughing. "You didn't think I knew did you." Haku just keeps on staring at her._

"_Well Haku, I'm sure she told you about a little dream she had, didn't she?" Yubaba said. Still Haku didn't respond._

"_Well I'm the one who made her have that dream. That's right, by having her have that dream I knew she would come her to see you." Yubaba says, her face full of mischief ness. _

"_Haku, I want you to….._

"….to make sure Chihiro stays in this world for awhile longer. If you tell her to go home or if she decides to go home, I will track her down and kill her once I find her." Yubaba said

"But.. But why?" Haku says, horrified.

"I don't have to tell you, now do what I said and leave my sight." Yubaba said, motioning Haku to the door.

Haku starts getting angry "NO! You tell me now! I can take it if you push me around but I won't allow you to put Chihiro in the middle of this!" Haku shouted

Yubaba used her magic to throw Haku against the wall. "How dare you speak to me that way you insolent dragon! I am your master now do what I say or I'll get Chihiro right now and make you watch as I kill her slowly." Yubaba says shouting back.

Haku is in pain from the contact with the wall. "I won't let you touch her." Haku mumbles, but with warning in his voice.

"And what can you do? You are just a weak little dragon with no home. Have you forgotten who has let you stay here all these years?" Yubaba says.

"It's not like you took me in and treated me nicely. I have been doinga bunch of your dirty work or have YOU forgotten." Haku bites back.

Yubaba uses her magic to throw a force that hit Haku in his stomach. Haku fell to the ground holding his stomach. "You are getting on my nerves boy! Get out now!"

Haku, knowing he could not do anything about it but make things worse, left the room.

* * *

Elsewhere… 

Chihiro is waiting by the bridge like Haku told her to do. For some reason, Haku was an Hour late.

She was having doubts that he was going to come, but forgot them when she saw him running to her. She smiled then stopped when she saw the expression on his face.

"Haku, what's wrong?" Chihiro asked when he got to her.

"There is no time to explain. Follow me." Haku snatches her hand and pulls her along with him.

"H-Haku, slow down, where are we going?" Chihiro says worried as to why Haku is acting this way.

Haku didn't respond but kept on pulling her. They ran all the way to where the ocean starts. There, no one, not even Yubaba, could see or hear them. He stopped and turned around to face Chihiro.

"Chihiro I got something important to tell you." Haku says firmly.

"What is it Haku? Why are you acting this way?" Chihiro asks.

"Chihiro.. Remember when Yubaba said she would kill you if you leave" Chihiro nodded, not quite sure where he is going with this.

"Well, Yubaba knows you are here" Chihiro gasps. '_She knows I'm here? Oh no, did someone find out I was here' _Chihiro thought.

"But how? Did someone find out I was here and tell her?" Haku shakes his head.

"No she knew you were coming here before you even got here." Haku says

"But how?" Chihiro asks looking really confused. '_What is Haku getting at?'_

"Remember that dream you had?" Chihiro nods. "She was the one who made you have that dream" another gasp from Chihiro.

"So you mean she made me have that dream so I would come here?" Chihiro asks.

Haku nods "Yeah" he lowers his head and looks at the ground "And now she says if you leave Aburaya, she would kill you." And again, another gasp from Chihiro. "Chihiro.. I'm so sorry that I got you in this"

"Oh, Haku it's not your fault" Chihiro says trying to convince Haku not to think that way.

Haku looks up at her. "Yes it is Chihiro, it's my fault she is threatening to kill you" Haku says and drops his head again.

Chihiro takes his chin in her hands and lifts his head so she can look straight into his eyes. She smiles at him. "Haku, don't worry about that too much right now. Yubaba must of wanted me here for another reason anyways. The thing is I'm here right now and you're with me." Chihiro says. Haku stares at her, mouth a gap.

"Haku….. I love you." And with that Chihiro puts her lips to his.

Haku just stood there shocked for awhile then gave in and kissed back.

TBC

* * *

Wow! I didn't think I had it in me. Anyways there you go. Sixth chapter. Now this time I tried to not make it a cliffhanger. Don't worry there is more. All chapters must come to an end somewhere, right? Well, I hoped you enjoyed it. I hope it's not that bad because it is kind of hard to make up one chapter each day and post. I am making this up as I go along, I'll have you know. 

ANYWAYS PLEASE REVIEW! I DON'T EVEN CARE IF IT'S A FLAME! BUT IF IT IS YOU MUST GIVE ME A REASONABLE EXPLANATION AS TO WHY YOU'RE FLAMING ME! THIS IS MY FIRST FANFIC EVA!


	7. To Zeniba's!

**Disclaimer**: Spirited Away does not belong to me….. Wait let me go check……. Nope it still doesn't belong to me…….

**Summary**: It has been eight years since Chihiro left Aburaya and Haku still hasn't come for her. She is now 18 years old. Lately, she has been getting dreams that tell her that Haku is in big trouble. Not knowing what to do, she heads back to Aburaya…. (Haku/Chihiro)

Key:

'_Thoughts_'

"Speaking"

_Dream_

Chapter Seven: To Zeniba's!

Last Time…

_Chihiro takes his chin in her hands and lifts his head so she can look straight into his eyes. She smiles at him. "Haku, don't worry about that too much right now. Yubaba must of wanted me here for another reason anyways. The thing is I'm here right now and you're with me." Chihiro says. Haku stares at her, mouth a gap._

"_Haku….. I love you." And with that Chihiro puts her lips to his._

_Haku just stood there shocked for awhile then gave in and kissed back._

Haku wrapped his arms around Chihiro's waist and Chihiro puts her arms on Haku's shoulders. They stayed like that for awhile then pulled back when they needed air. They gasped for air, then Chihiro looked at him and smiled.

Haku looked back at her with an intense love in his eyes. He smiled back at her. "Chihiro…. I love you too" Chihiro's smile turned into a grin. She whispered "I'm glad"

Haku smiled broadened at hearing that. He holded her closer and tighter to him.

After awhile Chihiro started to speak. "Um Haku" Haku looked at her. "Yes Chihiro?"

Chihiro blushed at the way he was looking at her. "Well… Haku what are we suppose to do about this?" Chihiro said.

Haku started to say. "Well.. I was thinking we could take things slow…"

Chihiro blushed a deep red and Interrupted "No, not that! That's not what I meant! I meant this thing with Yubaba"

Haku stared at her then suddenly remembered what predicament they were in. "oh yeah, that…. We will just have to find away to reason with her." Haku said.

"Do you think she would come to reason? She is a bit greedy.." Chihiro said.

"A bit? You mean a whole lot! You can't find anyone anywhere more greedy than that witch." Haku half shouted half whispered..

"Um well, I was thinking that we could get Granny to help." Chihiro said.

"Zeniba? Do you think she would? Besides Yubaba already knows you are here, what happens when she finds out you're gone."

"Well… maybe you can take me so we could get there faster and we could get back faster" Chihiro said.

Haku thought for a moment. " I… guess that would be okay." Haku said.

"Okay, so when should we leave." Chihiro asked.

"How about right now?" Haku said.

"Now?" Chihiro said. Haku stood back and started to transform into his dragon self. Chihiro just watched him in awe.

Haku made a sound that seemed to be a chuckle. Chihiro never really saw him transform before. And now, him being much older, made him, in dragon form, grow much larger.

Haku leaned down and motioned for Chihiro to climb on his back. She climbed on and once she did he took off.

* * *

They flew for a few minutes. And once they got there, Haku landed and leaned down, Chihiro jumped off, and Haku changed back to his human form. 

They started walking up to the door but Noh Face opened it before they got there. They walked in and saw Zeniba. Zeniba saw who it was and smiled.

"Oh, Chihiro! It's so nice to see you, what are you doing in this world?" Zeniba asked.

Chihiro ran over to her and hugged her. "Oh Granny! It's good to see you too… And the reason I'm in this world is because…. Well… I really don't know but I'm forced to stay here or Yubaba's going to kill me." Chihiro said.

"Kill You? What on Earth is my sister thinking!" Zeniba said.

"We don't really know. I think maybe Yubaba's trying to get Chihiro to come back to work for her." Haku said.

"That must be it, but why would she do that? Going through all the trouble to just make Chihiro come here.. It doesn't make any sense." Zeniba said.

"That's why we came here.. We thought if we asked you, you would help." Chihiro said

"Hmmmm…. I really don't know what to do to help you. You guys are going to have to figure this out on your own." Zeniba said.

Chihiro looks down, disappointed "Now Chihiro, don't give up hope, You still have that hair tie your friends made you don't you?"

"Yes, I never take it off." Chihiro said.

"Good, you can use that to contact me if you are in any big trouble. All you have to do is make sure you have that and say my name. No not Granny, Zeniba. And since you already call me Granny you won't accidentally say my name and summon me." Zeniba said.

"But what if someone else says your name?" Chihiro asks.

Zeniba shakes her head. "It only works for the person who is wearing it."

"Oh, Okay Granny. Thank you." Chihiro says and bows.

"It's alright Chihiro. I hope you guys figure out how to fix this problem." Zeniba said.

Chihiro nods and both Chihiro and Haku goes outside. Haku transforms, Chihiro gets on and they take off.

TBC

* * *

Yawn...Well there you go. Another chapter. Sorry if this chapter kinda stinks but it's late at night and my heads kind of drowsy. But there's a few more chapters till the end okay, It's really hard to think of a plot off the top of your head. Anyways, If you still like it, PLEASE review! And if you don't like it… Review anyway! 

EVERYONE PLEASE REVIEW BECAUSE THIS IS MY FIRST FANFIC EVA!


	8. Chihiro Gets Kidnapped!

**Disclaimer:** Spirited Away does not belong to me….. Wait let me go check……. Nope it still doesn't belong to me…….

**Summary:** It has been eight years since Chihiro left Aburaya and Haku still hasn't come for her. She is now 18 years old. Lately, she has been getting dreams that tell her that Haku is in big trouble. Not knowing what to do, she heads back to Aburaya…. (Haku/Chihiro)

**Key:**

**'**_Thoughts_'

"Speaking"

_Dream_

Chapter Eight: Chihiro Gets Kidnapped!

After Haku and Chihiro got back, it was early evening. Haku has changed back after Chihiro climbed off him. She looked at him and asked" What do we do now, Haku?"

Haku said "Well for right now, we should just keep an eye on Yubaba. I'll try to find out a few things from her."

Chihiro says "Oh okay" and looks down.

"What's wrong Chihiro?" Haku asks concern in his voice.

"It's just… well, I have a real bad feeling about this." Chihiro admitted.

Haku walked over to her and pulled her into his arms. "It's okay, Everything's going to be just fine. I promise." Haku cooed.

Chihiro then started to cry. Haku just holded her and let her cry on him.

After awhile Chihiro stopped crying. She pulled away from Haku and smiled at him "Feel better?" He asked.

"Yes. Thanks for letting me cry on you" She said.

"No problem." He said. He looked up into the sky and saw that it's starting to get dark.

"It's late. You should go back to your room now." Haku said.

Chihiro nodded. "Okay" She said.

He bent down and kissed her on the check then whispered "Good night"

She blushed and mumbled "Good night" back. He smiled and started walking away.

She watched his retreating form then turned around and started to head back too.

* * *

Unknown to them… someone was watching…. (A/N ooooo. Getting spooky…. XP)

It was Yubaba! (A/N Heh…. Who would of thunk…….. Okay I'm done now…)

Yubaba snorted… "So they think they can go back on me and try to escape. Well, let's see how they'll like it when I come get Chihiro myself." Yubaba said.

* * *

Back to Chihiro…..

Chihiro was still walking to back to her room. She didn't walk far because she just now got to where the bridge is. She stopped for some reason '_I have a weird feeling that someone is watching me………spooky…..'_

Chihiro looked around feeling a little bit frightened, but just a little. She didn't see anything so she kept on walking.

Then suddenly… something hit her on the back of her head, and she instantly passed out.

Yubaba came out and looked at Chihiro. "Aw, poor Chihiro, sorry to get you into this but I just can't let Haku go and since I have you he won't have any reason to." Yubaba said with mock guilt.

She went over to Chihiro and touched her back and they disappeared.

* * *

Where Haku is…..

Haku was walking back into the bath house when a Toad worker came over to him.

"Master Haku, there you are. Yubaba says she wants to see you." Said the Toad.

"Again? Okay, I'll see her immediately." Haku said taking off his shoes and walking away.

He took the elevator up to Yubaba's floor and got out. He started walking the rest of the way to Yubaba's office but stopped. He started having this weird feeling that once he entered Yubaba's office, something bad was going to happen.

He just hoped that he was wrong, so he kept on walking. He didn't want Yubaba getting mad because he took to long.

He opened the door to Yubaba's office and walked in. Every seemed to be in order. Yubaba was sitting at her desk as usual and nothing seemed out of the ordinary.

He turned to Yubaba. "You summoned me?" Haku asked.

"Hmmm. Yes, I did." Yubaba said.

Haku just waited for her to continue. "Haku, I know that you tried to escape."

Haku just stared at her like he didn't know what she was talking about.

"Don't play dumb with me Haku. I knew it all along. Even though I said I was going to kill Sen if you left, you still tried to escape. You didn't succeed because I had put my bird on patrol. You thought you would get caught and so you came back. You were wise to not try that again. But now…. When Sen came back to Aburaya… you are planning to escape again. So…. I have solved the problem." Yubaba said.

Haku was found out. Haku started at her. His eyes slightly widened. Wondering what horrid solution she has come up with.

Yubaba just smiled evilly. (A/N MUWAHAHAHA!……Ahem...Continuing) She snapped her fingers and Chihiro appeared on the floor in front of her desk.. She was unconscious as she just laid there.

Haku's eyes widened. He sprinted for her but she disappeared before he got to her. He just stared at the spot where she was when Yubaba started laughing evilly.

"You see Haku. I now have Sen. I lied about killing her if you left. There's no way I could do anything to her if she is in the human world. But now I have her and there is no reason for you to leave, is there." Yubaba said.

Haku looked up slowly. His eyes filled with rage. "How could you?" Haku gritted through his teeth.

TBC

* * *

I hope you don't think this is a cliffhanger. It's just where I decided to end this chapter…… Anyways. I Updated! Aren't you happy! I also got more reviews! Oh, and Argetlam-Meg, I didn't mean to sound offended, I'm really glad that you reviewed me! Please continue to do so! Everyone else too!

Everyone listen up! The reason I was able to update so often is because I was having spring break. But spring break is over now and sad to say… I'm going back to school so it might take me much longer to update. But if I get a lot of reviews, I promise to get it in very soon. You guys give me confidence to continue!

EVERYONE REVIEW! THIS IS MY FIRST FIC EVA!


	9. Big Trouble

**Disclaimer**: Spirited Away does not belong to me….. Wait let me go check……. Nope it still doesn't belong to me…….

**Summary**: It has been eight years since Chihiro left Aburaya and Haku still hasn't come for her. She is now 18 years old. Lately, she has been getting dreams that tell her that Haku is in big trouble. Not knowing what to do, she heads back to Aburaya…. (Haku/Chihiro)

Key:

'_Thoughts_'

"Speaking"

_Dream_

Chapter Nine: Big Trouble

Last Time…..

"_You see Haku. I now have Sen. I lied about killing her if you left. There's no way I could do anything to her if she is in the human world. But now I have her and there is no reason for you to leave, is there." Yubaba said._

_Haku looked up slowly. His eyes filled with rage. "How could you?" Haku gritted through his teeth._

Haku's eye's were blood red. He was putting a death glare at Yubaba and was having energy flowing all around him. Wind flying everywhere. He transformed and jumped at Yubaba.

Yubaba' eyes slightly widened at Haku's outburst but came back to realization before Haku clawed her. She summoned her magic and threw Haku against the wall like she did before, but this time she had chains come out to hold him down.

Haku was growling. Thrashing around, trying to break through those chains. He would like nothing more than to bite off that witches head right now, but no matter how much he tried, Yubaba's magic kept holding him down.

"How dare you try to pull that on me! I shall have to teach you a lesson about respect!" She shouted. But instead of attacking Haku, she snapped her fingers and Chihiro appeared again, still unconscious.

The spell Yubaba put on Chihiro to keep her asleep, wearied off, and she started to wake. She slowly opened her eyes and first she saw that she was in Yubaba's office. Then she quickly snapped her eyes open. She swished her head around and saw Haku in his dragon form, tied in chains. He was looking at her worriedly, then turned to glare at something behind her. She looked behind her and saw Yubaba. She instantly backed away. She was so confused right now, all she remembered was that she was walking back to her room, but that was all.

Yubaba had a really pissed off expression, but that also could be said for Haku. She didn't know what was going on until she had this real bad feeling. It felt like her whole body was crushing. As if someone was holding her in their hands and squeezing her.

She let out a faint yelp, but soon regret it because of the pressure prevented her from taking a new breath of air.

Yubaba was doing this. Her hand was held out and was being squeezed into a fist.

Haku was thrashing about even more intense than before. Barking (A/N he does make bark-sounds, doesn't he? Oh, well.) and growling like crazy.

Then Yubaba opened her fist and Chihiro fell to the ground, unconscious again.

"I hope that taught you a lesson. Obey me or I'll do worse things than that to her." Yubaba said.

Haku flattened his ears but still growling at her. He gave up and transformed back. The chains around him disappeared. He feel to the floor then instantly stood up.

"Now will you obey me?" Yubaba asked.

Haku looked at Chihiro then back at Yubaba. An expression of defeat on his face. "Yes" Haku said regretfully.

"Good. Now get out my sight." Yubaba demanded.

"But what about Chihiro" Haku said quickly.

"I will be keeping Sen in my custody. Now get out or I'll kill Sen right now in front of you." Yubaba threatened.

Haku glared at her then quickly left the room.

* * *

Haku ran. He ran out of that building as fast as he could possibly run. He couldn't risk getting Chihiro killed. He stopped at the shore of the big ocean. 

He stared at his reflection and glared at himself. '_What am I to do? Chihiro is being held captive by Yubaba and I'm here doing nothing about it.' _

He walked away and sat on a near by boulder. He put his elbows on his knees and his face in his hands. '_Ugh, I can't go and face Yubaba. She is still more powerful than me. I would have to find my river and fill it back up to regain my full power, but I can't leave or she'll kill Chihiro." _Haku thought.

Haku sighed. '_I got to think of something. I have to save Chihiro. I just have to. It's my fault in the first place that Yubaba is holding her captive. Maybe it would have been better if I have never of meted her.' _Haku thought.

Then Haku stood up '_no… I'm glad to have met her. I'll do anything for her. I promised her that everything would be alright and now I promise to get her out of there. And we can live the rest of our lives together.' _

With that Haku started walked back to his room. Then he whispered "I swear to get you back Chihiro" And with that, he disappeared.

TBC

* * *

I thought that was a good ending so I decided to stop it there. I just hope it isn't too short. I wasn't going to update today, but seeing that I didn't update the eighth chapter, but replaced the Authoress note, it didn't show that I updated. So Because of that people wouldn't know I updated. But I updated again so now you know.

Anyways, I'll try to update again soon, but you all got to review. I update twice so I better see two reviews from each of you! Just kidding. Anyways I hope that you like my fic so far and if you do, please review me and tell me that you like it! I always welcome reviews! I want reviews!

EVERYONE REVIEW BECAUSE THIS IS MY FIRST FANFICICTION EVA!


	10. Locked Up

**Disclaimer**: Spirited Away does not belong to me….. Wait let me go check……. Nope it still doesn't belong to me…….

**Summary**: It has been eight years since Chihiro left Aburaya and Haku still hasn't come for her. She is now 18 years old. Lately, she has been getting dreams that tell her that Haku is in big trouble. Not knowing what to do, she heads back to Aburaya…. (Haku/Chihiro)

Key:

'_Thoughts_'

"Speaking"

_Dream_

Chapter Ten: Locked Up

Last Time…..

_Haku sighed. 'I got to think of something. I have to save Chihiro. I just have to. It's my fault in the first place that Yubaba is holding her captive. Maybe it would have been better if I have never of meted her.' Haku thought. _

_Then Haku stood up 'no… I'm glad to have met her. I'll do anything for her. I promised her that everything would be alright and now I promise to get her out of there. And we can live the rest of our lives together.' _

_With that Haku started walked back to his room. Then he whispered "I swear to get you back Chihiro" And with that, he disappeared.

* * *

_

Where Chihiro is…..

Chihiro woke up feeling cold and clammy. She opened her eyes slowly and sat up. She flinched when she felt a slit pain in her chest. And then she suddenly remembered what happened. Her eyes darted around, trying to figure out wear she is.

She noticed she was in a empty room with only a bed and some lit candles. There weren't any window either.

Then out of nowhere she heard a sound of a door handle turning. She quickly laid back down, closed her eyes, and hoped that her breathing seemed even.

The door opened and a figure walked into the room. It went over and stood directly in front of Chihiro. "Hmph. Get up, I know you're awake" Said a voice.

Chihiro didn't move. She was too afraid of what was happening. She was thinking '_Where am I? Why am I here? Where is Haku? Who is this person?' _But she could of guessed the last one. It's not that hard to figure out.

She then stopped thinking when the person yelled "I SAID GET UP! Do as I say you worthless human!"

Chihiro then felt a force that lifted her in the air, not too gently either. Chihiro then opened her eyes and stared at the person, which is obviously, Yubaba.

Yubaba was glaring at her. "Now Sen, as you may have noticed, you're not in the bath house anymore." Yubaba said half calm, half angry. Yubaba dropped Chihiro over the bed in the corner.

Yubaba continued "And because of that, I'm sure you have questions as to why I'm keeping you here" Chihiro said nothing. "I won't tell you everything but I will tell you that I am keeping you here until I can convince that worthless dragon to not oppose me and runaway like he did before." Yubaba said.

Chihiro remained silent. Yubaba smirked. "Oh, you didn't know? Haku tried to runaway to that pathetic human world of yours, but he got caught. You know why he was trying to escape don't you? It's because of you, you worthless human. I don't know what he sees in you, but I don't care. I would kill you right now but I know if I did that, I wouldn't have anything to make Haku stay." Chihiro stared to feel a little uneasy now. "So, I made a plan to keep you as my hostage and threaten to end your life if he doesn't obey me."

Yubaba looked at Chihiro and saw how shaken up and scared she was. "Don't worry, with you here I'm sure he'll do everything I say so you don't have to worry about dying, you have other things to worry about." Yubaba said.

Yubaba turned to leave Chihiro but turned back around when she got to the door. She said "Oh, and one more thing. Don't bother trying to escape. Where we are and in your circumstances, there is no possible way for you to even leave this room." And with that she left the room.

Chihiro just stared at the door that Yubaba had just left through. '_Oh, things are defiantly not going like I thought it would. Uh. I have to do something but…. There's nothing I can do. Oh no…'

* * *

_

Where Haku is….

Haku was pacing back and forth in his room. He's trying to figure out a plan but had come up with nothing. '_ah, What do I do? Chihiro's kidnapped and being held hostage at who knows where, Yubaba's threatening me to stay here, and I standing in my room doing nothing about it' _Haku thought.

Haku kept pacing and accidentally tripped. He's such a nervous wreck right now that it's even possible for him to trip. He fell on the floor. He just laid there still thinking. '_Oh, well, I could go back to Zeniba's. Since the problem is a little different maybe she atleast could have something to help me find her.' _Haku thought.

Since Haku didn't have any better idea, he transformed and took off to Zeniba's.

* * *

Where Chihiro is…

Chihiro was lying on the bed in the corner of the dark room. There wasn't anything better for her to do. She was just tossing and turning, thinking of Haku and how things will end out like after all of this.

She stretched her hands out to scratch the itch on the back of her head. And she felt her ponytail. She sat up, she just now remembered that she had the hairtie.

* * *

Where Haku is…..

Haku just landed at Zeniba's. He walked over to the front door and knocked on it. Instantly, the door was opened by Noh Face. "Come in" Zeniba said.

Haku stepped and as told and Noh Face shut the door. Zeniba was baking a cake when she looked up. "Good evening Haku. Why come back so soon? Have you worked out something with my sister, yet?" Zeniba asked while she put the finished cake on the table.

Haku shook his head. His face had a very concerned expression. "No… Chihiro…. She, she got kidnapped. Yubaba captured her and is keeping her somewhere."

"What? I mean I know that my sister can be selfish but I never think she'd do something like this!" Zeniba shouted.

Haku lowered his head. " I know, all of this is my fault in the first place. Zeniba, I know you said you didn't have any way to help us when we asked you before, but this is urgent. I need to find out where Chihiro is. Will you help me?" Haku asked.

TBC

* * *

Ahhhh… I finally got the next chapter in! Whoop Whoop for me! I was going to add more to this chapter but I thought that was enough. Sorry it took me so long to update. I've been reeeaaallly, reeeaaallly busy with a ton of projects I have to do. I alsocould of got it in at least a little bitsooner if I got more reviews but sadly I recieved very little and thank you to those people! DON'T FORGET! You guys give me the motivation to continue. Otherwise I'd trash this story and do other things in my spare time.

ANYWAY! PLEASE REVIEW! THIS IS MY FIRST FANFIC EVA!


	11. Connection

**Disclaimer**: Spirited Away does not belong to me….. Wait let me go check……. Nope it still doesn't belong to me…….

**Summary**: It has been eight years since Chihiro left Aburaya and Haku still hasn't come for her. She is now 18 years old. Lately, she has been getting dreams that tell her that Haku is in big trouble. Not knowing what to do, she heads back to Aburaya…. (Haku/Chihiro)

Key:

'_Thoughts_'

"Speaking"

_Dream_

Chapter 11: Connection

Last Time…

_Haku lowered his head. " I know, all of this is my fault in the first place. Zeniba, I know you said you didn't have any way to help us when we asked you before, but this is urgent. I need to find out where Chihiro is. Will you help me?" Haku asked._

"Hmm…. I don't really know what I can do but I'll try to think up something. Till then how about some cake and tea? We can't do anything by being the fretful mess that you are." Zeniba said.

Haku sighed. "I… I just want Chihiro back."

"I know, we'll think of something."

* * *

Two hours later…. 

Haku was getting impatient. Every spell that they tried to locate Chihiro with, had failed.

"I think Chihiro is at a place where even the strongest spells will fail to locate her." Zeniba said calmly

"Then what are we going to do! How are we going to find Chihiro?" Haku shouted not-so calmly.

"Now will you just calm down! Remember what I told you about Chihiro's hairtie?"

"…you… you mean you can find her with it?" Haku asked hopefully.

"Ummm.. Well no." Zeniba said.

"What! Then what good is it?" Haku asked.

"L-I-S-T-E-N! Just listen to me. I told Chihiro that all she had to do was to call out my name when she was in trouble right?" Zeniba asked.

Haku nodded.

"Well then, all we have to do is wait until she realizes that and then we will know her location." Zeniba said

"But what if she doesn't remember and that never happens?" Haku said.

"Do you doubt her that much" Zeniba asked.

"……no……" Haku said

"Then all we have to do is wait. Don't worry, we'll know where she is in no time." Zeniba said.

* * *

Where Chihiro is…. 

_Chihiro was lying on the bed in the corner of the dark room. There wasn't anything better for her to do. She was just tossing and turning, thinking of Haku and how things will end out like after all of this._

_She stretched her hands out to scratch the itch on the back of her head. And she felt her ponytail. She sat up, she just now remembered that she had the hairtie._

'_Oh my gawd! That's right I have my hairtie! How in the world cold I forget!' _Chihiro thought.

That's right Chihiro remember she had her hairtie (A/N But I still got to say that it has been a real long time till she noticed that)

Chihiro looked around to make sure no one was looking which was obvious that no one was since she's locked up alone in a dark chamber. Seeing no one she took a breath and...

"Zeniba." said Chihiro

* * *

Where Haku is… AKA: At Zeniba's 

Currently it is very late at night. Haku had his laid on the table. Seeming that he stayed up most of the night waiting and had fallen asleep just a short while ago.

Zeniba was currently still awake. She also stayed up waiting because she too was worried for Chihiro. She was making herself some tea to help keep her awake a little while before she retired for the night.

And then she heard it….

"_Zeniba" _It was Chihiro's voice.. She finally realized it.

"_Chihiro? Chihiro is that you?" _Zeniba asked back in her mind. (A/N They're telepathic now!)

"_Granny! Oh I'm so glad that I got a hold of you! Granny I need help right now I'm…."_

"_I know Haku told me you're being captured by my sister and you're being held somewhere" _Zeniba interrupted.

"_Haku told you? Oh, By the way where is Haku?" _Chihiro asked worriedly.

"_Don't worry, he's here at my house. He fell asleep leaning on the table waiting for you to contact me" _Zeniba said.

"_Oh okay but how am I going to get out of here? I don't know where I am." _Chihiro asked.

"_It's okay. Since you contacted me all I have to do now is follow the direction where the power in the hairtie is coming from." _

"_Oh I hope you get here soon. This place creeps me out. And…I don't want to make it my fault that Haku has to stay here forever" _Chihiro said sadly

"_Oh don't say that. If it is anyone's fault it would be my sister's since she's the one being so evil and selfish." _Zeniba said. "_Now I have to go. The power that keeps us connected will wear off after awhile. Just call my name again later if you have any trouble, okay?"_

"_Okay" Chihiro said._

"_Good. Haku and I will find you in no time" _Zeniba said

And the connection was cut. Chihiro just hoped she spoke the truth.

TBC

GOMEN! GOMEN! GOMEN! GOMEN NASAI! I'm really sorry that I haven't updated in awhile. Truth is like I told some of you, I had a big English report that I had to do. Now when I got that done and handed in. The computer got all busted up and wouldn't work so I couldn't type the next chapter. No worries now! My next chapter is done and in! I hoped you enjoyed it! Now that that's done….

PLEASE REVIEW! THIS IS MY FIRST FANFIC EVER SO YOU BETTER REVIEW OR I'LL CRY! THAT'S RIGHT! I'LL CRY LIKE A WHINING LITTLE BABY! AND YOU DON'T WANT THAT DO YOU! DO YOU!


	12. Believing

**Disclaimer**: Spirited Away does not belong to me….. Wait let me go check……. Nope it still doesn't belong to me…….

**Summary**: It has been eight years since Chihiro left Aburaya and Haku still hasn't come for her. She is now 18 years old. Lately, she has been getting dreams that tell her that Haku is in big trouble. Not knowing what to do, she heads back to Aburaya…. (Haku/Chihiro)

Key:

'_Thoughts_'

"Speaking"

_Dream_

Chapter Twelve: Believing

Last time……

"_Oh don't say that. If it is anyone's fault it would be my sister's since she's the one being so evil and selfish." _Zeniba said. "_Now I have to go. The power that keeps us connected will wear off after awhile. Just call my name again later if you have any trouble, okay?"_

"_Okay" Chihiro said._

"_Good. Haku and I will find you in no time" _Zeniba said

And the connection was cut. Chihiro just hoped she spoke the truth.

* * *

At Zeniba's…….

Just as their connection was cut, Zeniba went over to Haku and shook him awake.

"Haku. Haku Wake up" Zeniba said.

Haku lifted his head up and looked at Zeniba. "huh? Oh. Zeniba. What is it?" Haku said drowsily

"It's Chihiro, she finally contacted me" Zeniba said

Haku suddenly stood up, wide awake now. "Really? Where is she! We got to get her!" Haku shouted.

"Calm down Haku." Zeniba ordered. "She is held somewhere towards the west. First we need to get ready and then we'll leave." Zeniba said.

"Ready! Ready for what? We need to hurry and go save Chihiro!" Haku said, shouting again.

"I said calm down! I'm positive my sister won't do anything to Chihiro right now. We need to get some rest and make a plan to save Chihiro. Running in now to save Chihiro without a strategy won't do any good. You know how powerful Yubaba is." Zeniba said.

"But you're her sister. I thought you had the same power as Yubaba." Haku stated.

"True but we don't know for sure. We still need to think in up a strategy just in case." Zeniba said.

"But….. " Haku started "okay but what are we going to do?" Haku asked, a little more calm now.

Zeniba smiled. "come and sit back down. I'm sure we'll think of something.

* * *

Where Chihiro is…..

Chihiro, after talking to Zeniba, laid back down on the bed she was on. She felt a little better knowing that Zeniba and Haku are looking for. But….. She can't help but feel that she is making too much trouble for everyone. She's starting to think that it would have been better if she never came to Aburaya. And better if she never had meet _him._

'_no' _Chihiro thought '_it's no use worrying about things like that. Sitting around regretting things I did won't help me change the future. I just got to hope for the best to happen. I got to believe in Haku. Believe that he _will_ come to get me. And I do' _

Now all that Chihiro can do now is wait. Wait, and believe that everything will turn out fine in the end. That she and Haku can live the rest of their lives together in happiness. Yes, that's what she wants to believe will happen.

But she can't help but feel a little doubt that things won't go so smoothly……..

* * *

Where Yubaba is………

"Humph, where is that ungrateful dragon?" Yubaba asked, shouting at one of her servants.

The servant bowed low and stuttered "W-we d-don't know milady. We searched everywhere b-but we couldn't find him"

" Hmmm. I wonder if he ran away and just left that pathetic human behind." She said to herself while puffing out smoke from her cigar. "Yes, that would be the smart the to do. But I know for sure he won't do that and it wouldn't just do well with me if he did." Yubaba said with a creepy voice.

"Um, do you want us to keep searching, Lady Yubaba?" the servant asked.

"Well, its no use searching for him anymore. I'm sure he'll confront me when he has made his decision. And if he is the smart little dragon I once knew then he should give up without a fight or I might just do something harmful to Chihiro" Yubaba said while laughing evilly.

Yubaba stopped laughing and looked at the servant. "Why are you still here? Get out! You're not needed anymore!" Yubaba shouted. With that the servant bowed and dashed out the room.

Yubaba walked over to the balcony and looked out. She then muttered to herself "And when he does give in. I'll have a mission for him to complete"

TBC

* * *

Ah… heh heh. I'm really sorry I took so long to update it's just…. How shall I put this… I forgot all about this fanfic… I know I know! That is so irresponsible of me but I have a lot going on with all the SOLs and us trying to fix the house so we can move… Oh, and the reason why it's so short is because I'm having a hard time thinking up something that will make the story seem interesting. I'm really sorry though. I hope this doesn't prevent any of you from continuing to read and review my fanfic…

ANYWAYS PLEASE REVIEW! THIS IS MY FIRST FANFIC EVER!


End file.
